El Príncipe Rana
by FairyTaleJunkie
Summary: Primer capítulo de un pequeño crossover que estoy preparando, en el que mezclo el universo de Harry Potter con el de los cuentos de hadas que oyen los niños muggles.
1. Una rana parlanchina

Era un día normal y corriente en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Aunque claro, todo depende de la definición que tenga una de corriente. Para unos, un día normal y corriente es un día sin sobresaltos, lo cuál ese día lo era. Pero otros te definirían normal y corriente como habitual, y si se tenía en cuenta que los últimos años parecía que no había un curso en Hogwarts en el que todos los meses ocurría algo, entonces aquel era un día, no por no decir un mes, raro. Nadie se había fugado de Azkaban, ninguna trol se había colado en el baño de las chicas, ningún hipogrifo había atacado a un alumno, nadie había sido encontrado petrificado en los pasillos. Un mes entero sin sobresaltos, y anécdotas que no iban más allá de cuál era el nuevo chico con el que salía Cho Chang, una vez que Ron Weasly había discutido con su hermana por pillarla en los pasillos besándose con Dean Thomas, alguna prenda rara que había llevado Luna Lovegood a clase, acompañado por alguna pulla por parte de Pansy Parkinson... Para Neville, lo más destacable del mes habían sido las tres veces que Trevor había desaparecido. La primero no llego a un día, la siguiente fue una semana, pero como la tercera solo fueron tres, Neville estaba más tranquilo, dentro de lo que cabía en tener una mascota que constantemente se te escapa. Incluso Draco Malfoy parecía estar más tranquilo, hasta el punto en el que Neville no se dio cuenta de que había asistido a una clase hasta que no se había levantado del pupitre y le había visto. Pero para Neville, aquello era algo bueno.  
Aquel día Neville se encontraba en el invernadero, ayudando a la profesora Sprout ha preparar las mandrágoras para los de segundo. Estaba distraído colocando las macetas cuando al echar un breve vistazo a un lado vio una rana.  
\- ¿Otra vez, Trevor?  
\- ¿Quién es ese Trevor del que habláis?  
Neville se quedo sin palabras. La rana le había contestado. La sorpresa no duro por mucho tiempo, pues al poco Neville comenzó a razonar. Aquella rana no era Trevor, sería algún animago que se había colado en el colegio. El problema era quién era aquel animago, y si era uno no registrado. Algún otro Gryffindor hubiera intentado capturar la rana él mismo y habérsela llevado al despacho de Dumbledore como prueba. Pero como Neville no era un Gryffindor común se dio la vuelta, fue a hablar con la profesora Sprout y le informo sobre la rana. Neville tenía fama de no mentir nunca, así que no le costo creer lo que Neville le decía.  
\- Pero qué raro. ¿Quién podrá ser? Tú vuelve con tus compañeros, que ya iré yo a hablar con la profesora McGonagall.  
No hizo falta que se lo dijeran dos veces. Neville fue derecho a la torre de Gryffindor, y al entrar en la sala común se encontró a Ron y a Hermione sentados en el sofá. Hermione trataba de explicarle a Ron unos ejercicios de aritmancia. Ron parecía que ni se molestaba en tratar de entenderlos.  
\- En serio, Hermione, no se como te puede interesar esto. ¿Eres masoca?  
\- ¿Cómo es que sabes tú esa palabra?  
Neville dudaba si saludarlos o no. De no haber sido los únicos en la sala, los demás ya les hubieran mandado callar, pero aquel día, a pesar de que era temprano y ya no era hora de clases, no había nadie salvo ellos dos, y ahora Neville. "A lo mejor se fueron a sus habitaciones para no tener que interrumpirles" pensó Neville, quién discretamente trato de ir a su habitación sin ser visto. Por desgracia aquello no funciono.  
\- Hola, Neville.  
Neville le devolvió a Ron el saludo de la forma más cortés que pudo, aunque no sabía muy bien que más decir. Por fortuna para él, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más entró la profesora MacGonagall, dando la orden de que todos los estudiantes de la casa de Gryffindor bajaran a la sala común. La profesora venía básicamente a informar a los alumnos que un animago había sido avistado en los recintos del colegio. El animago podía adoptar la forma de rana. Aún no se sabía quién podría ser, pero ya se había enviado al Ministerio una lechuza pidiendo que se consultase los registros de animagos en Gran Bretaña, para ver si había alguno que pudiera adoptar la apariencia de aquel animal. También se solicitaba que vinieran dos Aurores a registrar el colegio, por si el animago seguía en él, y encontrar pistas. La profesora MacGonagall pidió a sus alumnos que fueran precavidos, que fueran siempre de dos en dos a todos los sitios, y que dejaran a los Aurores hacer su trabajo. A Dean Thomas se le ocurrió preguntar que debían de hacer si se encontraban con el animago.  
\- Avisan a un profesor, o a los Aurores si se encuentran más cerca, y nosotros procederemos de la forma adecuada.  
Ginny Weasly, la hermana de Ron, levantó la mano y pregunto que pasaría en caso de que no hubiese ningún animago registrado en Gran Bretaña que pudiera convertirse en rana.  
\- En ese caso sería considerado un animago no registrado, y los Aurores tendrían que detenerlo y llevarlo al Ministerio para aplicarle la pena apropiada.

Tras aquella respuesta, un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, que fue interrumpido por MacGonagall, para mandar a la gente a sus respectivas habitaciones. Subiendo las escaleras a su habitación, Seamus Finnigan comentó para hacerse el gracioso que a partir de ahora Neville iba a tener que encerrar a Trevor en una jaula para que no se escapase y al confundieran con el animago.  
\- Se le escaparía de todas formas - respondió Dean Thomas.  
Neville iba delante y no podía verles las caras, pero oyó las risas de Finnigan, Thomas y Ron.  
\- No seáis malos con él.  
\- Venga, Harry, si sabes que no lo hacemos por meternos con él. Es para aligerar un poco la situación.  
Neville se dio por fin la vuelta, y vio que, aunque Ron estaba unos escalones por abajo de Harry Potter, el pelirrojo aún así había logrado colocar el brazo por encima de los hombros de Harry Potter. Si había querido decir algo, no se acordaba de qué, por lo que Neville subió las escaleras en silencio. Al llegar a la habitación encontró a Trevor, subido a su cama.


	2. Interrogatorio

Neville haría cualquier cosa por irse antes de la clase de Pociones del profesor Snape. Y aquel día, tuvo la suerte de que fue la profesora MacGonagall a solicitar su presencia en el despacho del director.  
\- Normalmente es Potter a quién le pasan estas cosas - comento Snape - ¿Se puede saber que ha hecho Longbotton?  
\- Nada. Pero los Aurores van a comenzar a proceder a interrogar a los alumnos, y al señor Longbotton le ha tocado primero.  
El profesor Snape no dijo nada, se limito a poner su expresión clásica con la que indicaba que algo le molestaba, pero no tenía más remedio que dejar que pasara. Neville no tardo en recoger sus cosas y salir al pasillo detrás de la profesora MacGonagall. A mitad del camino, logró alcanzarla.  
\- Gracias por no decirles que fui yo quién vio al animago./p  
\- No hay por que darlas - fue la respuesta de MacGonagall - Simplemente me pareció innecesario en el momento revelar la información de quién había visto al animago.  
Neville no pudo verlo, pero la profesora MacGonagall había sonreído. Los dos Aurores que el Ministerio había enviado al colegio se llamaban Charles Kingsley y Nymphadora Tonks. Neville no los conocía, pero por lo que oyó hablar a Harry, Ron y Hermnione a la hora del desayuno en el Gran Salón, ellos si que los conocían. Neville había podido verlos de reojo cuando se dirigían a la primera clase del día, que justo era Pociones, mientras que Dumbledore y MacGonagall los recibían, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo opuestos que eran en cuento a aspecto. Kingsley era un hombre corpulento, de cuello y hombros anchos, y mas alto incluso que los profesores. Su presencia, desde luego, era intimidante. Justo la sensación contraria provocaba su compañera: Tonks tenía el rostro en forma de corazón, expresión risueña, algo bajita, pero no mucho, el pelo lo llevaba de color rosa chillón y por sus ropas, más modernas, se podía ver que era más joven que Kingsley.  
Al llegar al despecho del director, Tonks se encontraba sentada en la mesa, sujetando una pluma en la mano. A su izquierda estaba Kingsley, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria en el rostro. Dumbledore, en cambio, estaba a la derecha, tenía las manos a la espalda y sonreía.  
\- ¿Neville, verdad? - preguntó Tonks.  
Neville respondió que sí, y no hizo falta que Tonks lo dijera dos veces cuando le pidió que se sentase.  
\- A ver, Neville, la profesora Sprout nos dijo que fuiste tú quién vio al animago ayer en el invernadero a las cinco y media de la tarde. ¿Es eso cierto?  
Neville asintió, sin decir nada.  
\- ¿Llegaste a verle trasformarse?  
Neville negó con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Entonces como es que sabías que era un animago?  
\- Le oí hablar.  
Tonks miró con expresión preocupada a Kingsley, quién se la devolvió.  
\- ¿Ocurre algo?  
\- Neville, verás. Es cierto que un animago, cuando se trasforma, conserva la conciencia de persona, pero no la capacidad del habla.  
Neville empezó a disculparse.  
\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Es una creencia muy extendida que un animago puede hablar cuando se trasforma, aunque en realidad sea errónea. Lo creí por mucho tiempo, hasta que entre en los Aurores y me lo explicaron.  
Neville trató aún así de disculparse, diciendo que no había conocido nunca a ningún animago de verdad. De repente oyó un carraspeó de la profesora MacGonagall, y se dio cuenta que sí que había conocido a un animago. Ella.  
\- No pasa nada - Tonks trató de tranquilizarlo - Durante mucho tiempo creía que la profesora MacGonagall nunca decía nada cuando se trasformaba en gato porque así nunca la descubríamos. Una última cosa ¿te sonaba la voz que oíste?  
Neville respondió que no, pero que era una masculina. La última pregunta que le hicieron fue si recordaba algún detalle más relacionado con la rana en cuestión que le llamara la atención. Neville admitió que no, y le dejaron marcharse.  
\- Bueno, estamos más perdidos ahora de lo que estabamos antes - suspiró Tonks mientras que recogía sus papeles.  
\- ¿Seguro que el chaval no nos está gastando una broma? - preguntó Kingsley.  
\- ¿El señor Longbotton? Lo dudo mucho. Él no es del tipo que gasta bromas a los demás, sino al que se les gastan.  
\- ¿Y quién creeís que ha podido ser?  
\- Bueno, esto sería el tipo de broma que me esperaría de los hermanos Weasly, pero ellos ya no están aquí, aunque siempre se puede consultar el catálogo de su tienda, a ver si venden un producto con esas características.  
\- ¿Y algún estudiante en concreto que la tenga tomada con él?  
\- Tal vez Draco Malfoy, pero me extraña que fuese él. Este no es su estilo. El señor Malfoy prefiere lanzar pullas e ir por ahí llamando sangre sucia a la gente que gastar de este tipo de bromas.  
\- ¿Malfoy? ¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy?  
\- El mismo.  
\- Tonks, ¿una de tus tías no estaba casada con él?  
\- Sí, mi tía Narcissa, pero nunca la he conocido en persona, así que como si no existiera.


	3. La estatua en mitad del bosque

En Hogwarts las noticias corren como la pólvora. Y esta vez no fue excepción. La clase de Historia de la Magia, impartida por el profesor Cuthbert Binns, tenía fama de ser la más aburrida de todas en Hogwarts. No es que el contenido del temario fuese aburrido de por sí, es que en manos del profesor Binns el tema más fascinante podía volverse el más soporífero, gracias a su monótono tono de voz. Un día Ron Weasly había comentado a Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan para hacer la gracia que lo más probable era que el profesor Binns se había matado así mismo del aburrimiento con su propia forma de impartir clase. Pero aquel día, todos los que se sentaban cerca del pupitre de Neville le preguntaba como le había ido el interrogatorio, y los que no se sentaban cerca, ya pasaban notas preguntando. Y durante la clase se contuvieron, porque nada más salir todos rodearon a Neville, queriendo conversar con él.

\- Oí que el profesor Snape preparo verisaterum. ¿Te obligaron a beberlo? - preguntó Hannah Abbott.

\- No digas tonterías, Hannah. ¿cómo van a obligar a Neville a beber verisaterum? - le dijo Susan Bones.

De repente todos querían hablar con Neville, incluso gente que durante los seis años que él llevaba en Hogwarts nunca se habían dignado a decirle ni hola. Cho Chang, chicas de Slytherine a las que Neville conocía básicamente como el séquito de Pansy Parkinson... Al principio Neville tuvo que admitir que le gusto la atención un poco, pero no tardo en empezar a ser agobiante, especialmente cuándo Malfoy volvió a la carga.

\- ¿Qué, Longbotton, te asustase ayer en el invernadero solo por ver una rana?

\- Normal que el pobre chaval se asustase, Malfoy - Ron salió por detrás de Neville sin que hubiera notado en ningún momento que lo tuviera detrás - Con lo que se parecía la rana a ti.

Malfoy se quedo sin palabras, mirando a Ron con odio. Lo peor fue en el Gran Salón, llegando la situación a tal punto que los profesores tuvieron que decir que aquellos alumnos que no se sentarán las mesas de sus correspondientes casas, quitarían a cada uno por cada casa veinticinco puntos. A Neville le hubiera gustado que aquello hubiera puesto fin a ser el foco de atención, pero aún quedaban los Gryffindor en la mesa.

\- Espero que, si nos encontramos con el animago, Ro-Ro me proteja - mientras decía esto Lavender Brown se arrimó a Ron, y la cara de asco que puso Hermione fue tal que uno se esperaba que fuera a vomitar en plena mesa.

La cosa no se tranquilizó por la tarde, con las clases siendo interrumpidas cada poco por qué un nuevo alumno había sido llamado para ir a hablar al despacho de Dumbledore. Neville dio las gracias de que aquello no ocurriese durante su clase con Snape de aquel día, por qué conociendo al profesor Snape seguramente con cada vez que hubieran llamado a un nuevo alumno se hubiera puesto más hostil con los que quedaban. Neville no quería imaginarse como debía de ser con aquellos a los que les tocaba clase con él aquella tarde. Algunos alumnos, como Ron se hicieron los gallitos cuando les llamaron, pero la costumbre no se extendió cuando MacGonagall le quito dos puntos a Grryffindor por ello. La mayoría fueron en silencio, como Harry, Hermione, y para sorpresa de Neville, Draco, aunque lo razonó pensando que lo que pasaba es que no quería que MacGonagall le quitase puntos a Slytherine como se los había quitado a Gryffindor por culpa de Ron.

\- Anda que tú, te has lúcido. ¿A quién se le ocurre ir de sobrado cuando le llaman al despacho de Dumbledore? - le regañaba Hermione a Ron al salir de clase.

\- Déjale en paz, Granger - Lavender, que no se había soltado del brazo de Ron desde que habían salido del aula, salto a defender a Ron.

\- Si, tienes razón, debería de dejarle en paz. No es que nos hayan quitado dos puntos hoy por su culpa. Y te recuerdo que este año estamos los últimos en la Copa de las Casas.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto?

\- Desde que por tu culpa existe la posibilidad de que Malfoy me restriegue el trofeo en toda mi cara.

\- Agradece que solo sea el trofeo.

La respuesta de Ron dejo a Hermione chillando del asco y lamentándose de haberle enseñado a Ron una cosa llamada "intrenet".

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Neville a Harry.

\- Cosas de muggles.

Al día siguiente la clase que tenían a primera hora era Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, con Rebeus Hagrid. Cómo todas las clases de aquella asignatura, Hagrid impartió la de aquel día en un aula, sino dentro de los límites del bosque cercano a Hogwarts que estaban permitidos. Mientras que Hagrid conducía a los alumnos a dónde estaba la criatura que aquel día les iba a enseñar, Harry era el que estaba más cerca de Hagrid, preguntando que criatura iba a ver hoy. Por las pocas pistas que dio Hafrid, debía de ser una acuática, pero antes de que llegaran al río, el paso se vio cortada por una estatua que nunca antes habían visto. Era una figura femenina, con una tiara en la cabeza y una larga melena que sobrepasaba la cintura. La estatua estaba arrodillada, y con sus dos manos sostenía una rana, que llevaba una pequeña corona en la cabeza. Hagrid estaba confuso, nunca había visto aquella estatua, y jamás recordaba que le hubieran dicho que hubiese una así.

\- Quedaos aquí un momento mientras que voy a hablar con el Director sobre esto.

Hermione le dijo a Hagrid que no podía dejarlos solos sin supervisión en el bosque, pero Hagrid no la hizo caso y se marcho, diciendo que ya eran mayorcitos para cuidarse solos y que confiaba en que los prefectos pudieran poner orden.

\- A veces Hagrid es un irresponsable, ¿lo sabíais? - fue lo primero que dijo Hermione a Harry y a Ron en cuanto Hagrid se fue. Aunque no se había dirigido a Draco, él intervino igual.

\- ¿Ahora por fin te das cuenta?

Hermione no respondió, se limito a soltar un ligero bufido mientras dirigía una mirada asesina a Malfoy.

Neville se acercó mientras a observar la estatua más cerca. Ya se había formado a su alrededor un coro bastante numeroso, que comentaba que la chica estaba ligeramente inclinada, acercando la rana a sus labios, como si fuese a besarla. Seamus Finnigan comenzó a hablar de un cuento que contaba los muggles. La historia era de una princesa a la que un día se le cayo su pelota de oro al pozo, y una rana se ofreció a recuperarla por ella a cambio de un beso. La princesa aceptó, y cuando le dio el beso a la rana esta se convirtió en un príncipe y se casaron. Parvati Patil comentó que aquella historia le parecía muy rara, mientras que su hermana Padma directamente dijo que no tenía ningún sentido.

\- Yo lo que oí era que en realidad la promesa que la rana hizo con la princesa fue que la dejase compartir su plato y su cama con ella. La princesa acepto, pero en cuanto la rana recuperó la pelota ella la cogió y se la llevo a su castillo, dejando sola a la rana en el pozo. Al día siguiente la rana se presento en palacio, y la princesa no quería dejarla entrar, pero cuando su padre el rey se entero de la promesa que había hecho su hija, la obligo a dejar entrar a la rana. Cuando la princesa fue a dormir, la rana se quiso meter en la cama con ella, y la princesa la tiró contra la pared. Entonces fue cuándo se convirtió en príncipe - explicó Justin Flint-Flechtey.

\- Espera, ¿se caso con ella después de que lo lanzara contra la pared? - preguntó Padma.

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, se oyó una voz que a nadie le resultaba familiar.

\- No fue exactamente así como ocurrió, pero Jacob y Wilhelm siempre tuvieron esa manía.

Todos se giraron en la dirección de la que provenía la voz, pero a la izquierda de la estatua solo había una rana.

La rana les saludo, y todos al unísono pecaron tal grito que raro era que alguien en todos los terrenos de Hogwarts no les hubiese escuchado. Después las reacciones variaron, Harry saco la varita, Ron la hubiera sacado de no haber tenido a Lavender Brown sacudiendole el brazo todo el rato mientras le llamaba Ro-Ro y le pedía que le salvase, y Malfoy se oculto detrás de Crabbe y Goyle.

Pero cuando Hagrid volvió, en compañía de la profesora MacGonagall y de los dos Aurores, se había echo ya el silencio, y no había rastro de ninguno de los alumnos.


	4. La primera cámara

Cuando Neville se despertó, lo hizo encima de una cama, pero un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le hizo ver que aquella no era su habitación. Mientras que las cortinas de las camas de las habitaciones de Gryffindor eran de un color rojo intenso, las de aquella cama eran azules. Por un momento Neville se pregunto como es que había ido a parar a una habitación de Ravenclaw, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel azul era demasiado pálido para ser el de Ravenclaw, y por otro lado, tampoco le sonara que en Ravenclaw las cortinas tuvieran bordados en forma de copos de nieve. Fue fijarse en aquel detalle, y Neville se dio cuenta del frío que hacía en la habitación. Y aquella sensación no disminuía al fijarse en las paredes hechas de mármol blanco. Tras ver que aún llevaba puesto el uniforme, Neville se levantó de la cama y echo un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Fuera quién fuera a quién pertenecía aquella habitación, estaba claro que debía de pertenecer a alguien muy rico. En la pared más alejada de la cama había un tapiz, tejido con un extremo detalle, en el que se veía a una dama vestida de blanco en las nubes sacudiendo un colchón, y las plumas que caían al sacudirse se convertían en copos de nieve, que cubrían montes y valles. Las ventanas, en lugar de tener simples cristales transparentes, tenían vidrieras de múltiples colores, en las que se representaban distintas escenas. En a primera se veía a una chica de pelo negro, piel tan blanca como el mármol de las paredes y las mejillas rojas arrodillada antes un hombre vestido de verde, que levantaba un cuchillo. En la segunda se vía a la misma muchacha, sujetando en sus manos una manzana de color rojo intenso por un lado, y de un verde pálido por el otro, en frente de una anciana de aspecto decrépito cuya mueca en su rostro Neville interpretó como un intento de sonrisa. Y en la tercera se volvía a ver a la misma muchacha que en las otras dos anteriores vidrieras. En esta ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, y su pelo estaba adornado por una guirnalda de flores blancas. De las tres vidrieras, era la que a Neville le pareció la más bonita, hasta el punto de que por un momento se le paso por la cabeza la idea de no quedarse haciendo nada más en su vida, tan solo estar allí de pie contemplando la vidriera. Por fortuna, se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que era aquello, y de que necesitaba averiguar dos cosas. La primera, dónde estaba, y la segunda, dónde estaban los demás.

La última vez que Neville los había visto era en el bosque, frente a la misteriosa estatua de la chica con la rana que había aparecido por arte de magia. De repente Neville se acordó. La rana era misma que había visto el otro día en el invernadero. ¿Sería ella la responsable de todo? ¿Y si era de verdad una animago, que había descubierto la forma de poder hablar incluso tras adoptar forma animal? ¿Qué les había echo a los demás? ¿Y si era un mortífago?

"Calmáte, Neville, calmáte. Tienes que estar preparado para lo que pase"

Neville busco su varita, y para su sorpresa la encontró en su bolsillo, Aquello le extraño, ya que de haber sido un mortífago quién le hubiera llevado hasta allí, lo primero que habría hecho aprovechando que estaba inconsciente hubiera sido quitarle la varita. Aún así, aquello le facilitaba mucho las cosas, por lo que no se quejó. Levanto la varita, en posición de guardia como le habían enseñado en el Ejército de Dumbledore, y procurando no hacer ruido al caminar comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación más a fondo. A los pies de la cama había un ancho baúl de madera, con relieves que mostraban a enanos de largas barbas y sombreros picudos cavando con picos y palas. Buscando la ranura, Neville se fijo que está parecía no ser convencional, ya que en lugar de una cerradura, estaba la silueta de una manzana. Cómo Neville no pensaba estar buscando el objeto que abriese el baúl, agito la varita y dijo Alohomora, pero la tapa del baúl ni siquiera se agito.

"Esto es muy raro" pensó Neville mientras que se dirigía al armario, que si que tenía una cerradura convencional. También intento el alohomora para abrirlo, pero al igual que con el baúl, no ocurrió nada. Buscando la llave, a Neville se le ocurrió mirar debajo de la cama. Palpando, noto algo húmedo y viscoso. Aparto la mano en seguida, y no tardo en salir de debajo de la cama brincando una rana.

\- Ya te has despertado.

Neville pegó un grito, se levanto y apunto a la rana con la varita.

\- ¡Petrificus total...

\- Espera, espera, chico, no quiero hacerte daño.

\- ¡Claro, por eso estoy en una habitación desconocida y no se dónde está el resto!

\- Créeme cuando te lo digo, que no he sido yo quién os traído hasta aquí.

\- ¿Si no has sido tú, quién ha sido entonces?

\- Suena a chiste, pero mi cuñado.

Si, aquello sonaba a chiste.

\- Piensa un poco - le dijo la rana a Neville - de haber querido traerte aquí, ¿no crees que hubiera aprovechado cuándo estabas solo en el invernadero?

Neville empezó a pensar lo que la rana le había dicho, y de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento, aquello era lo que tenía más sentido.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Neville - ¿Eres un animago?

\- Ni siquiera soy un mago, aunque algo de magia, y de gente que la hace, conozco.

\- ¿Entonces quién eres?

\- Antes de nada te preguntare una cosa. ¿Conoces el cuento del príncipe rana?

\- No me suena de que estuviera en los de Beedle el Bardo, así que lo dudo mucho.

\- Algunos de tus compañeros lo conocían. Les oí hablar delante de la estatua de Henriette. Buena, las versiones que la gente sabe.

Neville comenzó a recordar de lo que Finnigan y Flint-Flechtey habían estado hablando.

\- Espera, ¿el príncipe rana de aquel cuento eres tú?

\- El mismo que viste y calza. O lo haría si fuese humano. ¿El mismo que croa y brinca suena mejor?

\- Llamaste a la chica de la estatua Henriette.

\- Si, ese era su nombre. Ella fue la primera que me desencantó, y fue mi primera esposa.

\- ¿Te casaste más veces?

\- Con cada princesa que me devolvió la forma humana, pero eso no está relacionado con lo que nos ocupa ahora.

\- ¿Y qué esta relacionado entonces?

\- Henriette tenía once hermanas, de las cuáles ella era la más pequeña de todas. La más mayor se caso con un soldado, y las otras diez su padre las concertó matrimonios con reyes de otros reinos vecinos.

\- Y está habitación, ¿era de una de ellas?

\- Está construida en honor de una de ellas, y de su primogénita.

Neville miró a su alrededor, y se fijó en un detalle en el que no se había fijado hasta entonces. En la cabecera de la cama se encontraba un escudo con la cabeza de un ciervo, que le recordaba al patronus que le había visto a Harry en las prácticas del Ejército de Dumbledore.

\- ¿Llegó a tener descendientes? Quiero decir, la hija de la hermana de Henriette.

\- Sí, y eso es precisamente lo que he venido a buscar. Pero por desgracia se me han adelantado.

\- ¿Tu cuñado?

La rana asintió. Neville preguntó si era alguno de los reyes con los que las hermanas de Henriette se habían casado, pero la rana lo negó.

\- Dios, no, están todos muertos, por fortuna. Mi cuñado el soldado.

Neville se puso de pie.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A buscar al resto. Y una forma de salir de aquí.

La rana comenzó a brincar, pidiendo que le esperase, que le acompañaba, y que él conocía el lugar, por lo que tal vez podía serle de ayuda. Neville se agachó para recoger a la rana y la coloco sobre su hombro.

\- Ahora que me doy cuenta no se cómo te llamas. Digo yo que tendrás un nombre.

\- James Ambrose Grenouille, pero no me molesta si solo me llamas JA.

\- Hecho.


End file.
